


his warmth

by k0maedababy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0maedababy/pseuds/k0maedababy
Summary: komaeda lends you his coat on a freezing morning. <3normal hopes peak (no despair here folks, more like the anime )
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	his warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this ones kinda short, i did start writing it in class. but i still put heart into it! hope you enjoy reader :)

breathing out a semi-warm breath, you shake as the frosty wind around you blows by. it’s a very, very cold day; the temperature being around 39 degrees, you guess. not expecting it to be this cold, you wore your normal hopes peak uniform, wondering what the hell happened to the weather forecast today, and regretting not packing an extra jacket the one day you needed one.

since it was a cold day, the school lessened its strict policy on uniforms. students were allowed to wear a jacket to school, but if it was a zip up it should be zipped at all times. cursing the world around you, you started to take slow, steady steps, being careful not to shake so much you’d lose complete balance and fall over. but it was too late; one second you were standing on the slanted sidewalk, trying to move, and now you were tripping. then, you collided with something; something that felt... warm? feeling nothing but warmth, your natural instincts tell you to get closer to the source. you cannot control yourself as you start to muzzle against the thing, and when you open your eyes...

“well hello, y/n! it’s rather unfortunate that someone as amazing as you are had to bump into scum like me..” the “warmth” spoke, barely turning around. when he looked back, he saw you nuzzling into his back, so distracted by the warmth of his big green hoodie that you couldn’t care what anything else was saying or doing. patting your head, he smiled and shook his head. “i know my opinion couldn’t ever matter to an ultimate, but you should really get a jacket.. well, i have a solution...”

barely noticing he was speaking to you, you only realized the warmth was komaeda when he wrapped you up in his green jacket. it was rather huge on you; after all, he was a very tall person, so there’s no surprise there. turning bright red, you look at him, realizing you were barely nuzzling into him the way a kitten nuzzles it’s mother for milk... you felt very embarrased.

he grinned and put his hand on your shoulder, before removing it quickly. “w-well it’s nothing, honestly! just helping an ultimate out... it fills me with such hope to know someone does not completely mind trash such as i...” he rambled, replacing his hand on your shoulder without even realizing. as he went on and on, you just smiled, and put your arm around his waist.

you both walked to school, and that’s when you realized komaeda didn’t have a jacket, since you were wearing his. “i’m so sorry... do you want it back? don’t feel bad, i can maybe persuade the lost and found committee to let me borrow one for the day and-“ before you could keep going on, he put a cold finger to your lips. he shook his head, smiled, and softly laughed, you noticed his cheeks were tinted rose. you wondered, was it the cold climate or the fact you were swimming in his jacket that made him like that? still smiling, komaeda reassured you. “it’s honestly fine with me! trash like me shouldn’t talk back to someone like you, and to know i’m warming a ultimate up... so hopeful....”

“and.. and you look cute in my jacket.. ah, have i said too much?”

komaeda’s jacket wasn’t the only thing warming you up after that.


End file.
